


Scrabble

by Missthang616



Category: Whiskey Cavalier (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 05:44:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20077117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missthang616/pseuds/Missthang616
Summary: Will and Frankie play an interesting game of Scrabble ;) Set few months after Will and Frankie get together.





	Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoy :)

"I'm bored... We should do something" Frankie said with a mischivous playful look on her face sitting on her boyfriend's couch while they ate their Chinese food

"What did you have in mind" Will asked kissing up and down her neck

"I was thinking we could play strip scrabble." She flirted giggling and moaning softly when he reached a sensitive spot on her neck

Will's ears perked up, he was intrigued. Scooting closer to her on the couch he dropped his hand on her knee

"What are the rules for strip scrabble?" he inquired in a low sexy voice running his hand up her thigh

"Well…" she mused, making up the rules as she went along. "Only sexy or dirty words are allowed. Every time a word is added the other person has to take off one article of clothing. Whoever gets the other person naked first wins."

Will instantly thought he might be able to beat Frankie at scrabble; he'd only beaten her a handful of times, but he could definitely talk dirty to her.

"Prepare to strip boo, because I'm going to win." He said confidently.

She rolled her eyes and placed the word lust in the center of the board.

"What item of clothing do I have to take off?" He agreed

"Dealer's choice." She said, reaching her hands over, sliding them down his chest until she reached the hem of his sweater.

He raised his arms and she pulled off the sweater, leaving him in the button down he wore beneath it and his jeans.

As Will organized his tiles, Frankie lifted some of her noodles to her mouth with her chopsticks, being deliberately seductive

"Trying to distract me won't work." He told her as he moved his tiles on the stand.

"Who says I'm trying to distract you?" She said smiling

Will took a deep breath, trying to calm down some. He did have to last through this game somehow, and he could already feel himself getting hard.

He finally added the word lick, saying it out loud as he placed the letters, using the L she placed in lust.

She set down her noodles as Will moved to slowly to remove her shirt, sliding it off her head with a placing a few kisses to her neck for good measure.

She shivered when the cold air hit her skin and turned her focus to her tiles.

Will was not the best scrabble player. He always left words that could be changed with an S and she always took advantage.

She took a few sips of her wine before settling on her word. She placed the word kiss, using the blank tile for the K. The last S double counted, transforming the word lick to slick.

"Two words, two items of clothing. You sure about beating me?" She gloated as she slowly unbuttoned his shirt, tossing it on the floor.

"Stand up" She commanded, and made quick work of his belt buckle before pushing his jeans down his legs, intentionally brushing his length with her fingers.

He groaned at the contact and added the word suck with the K from slick, and the blank tile as the C.

"Stand please" he ordered, sliding her pants down her long, lean legs before resuming their position on the couch.

As she sat reviewing her letters; Will couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked, deep in thought in only her black lace bra and panties.

He knew he was about to lose with her next word but couldn't care less as he scooted closer to her and whispered "I've never been more happy to lose in my entire life than I am right now"

She placed the word love, ending it with the E from lace.

"I win." She whispered as her fingers lingered on the waistband of his boxers. After she removed them he pulled her into his arms back on the couch and began to kiss her deeply.

She moaned into the kiss and broke away from him, breathless.

"I love you." He whispered kissing her again groaning into her mouth. She smiled against his lips. "I love you too," she whispered

"Nope" she said shaking her head no removing his hands from her bra clasp

"Even though I won, we can still play until you get me naked." She told him with a smirk

Will growled he wasn't worried about the game anymore. He wanted her naked now. She could see he how hard he was, but was having fun teasing him, so stole his turn and as she entered the word orgasm, using the O from love.

"Additional rules….all words from now on must be an action and since I won, you have to do all of them to me…." She said, her eyebrows raised and eyes darkening.

"Gladly." He replied, he'd show her for teasing him.

"Orgasm, huh? I'll do you one better. I'll give you that and all the other words on the board" he said, a devilish gleam in his eye as he added the word ravish with the S in orgasm.

Dear god she was in for it. She felt the familiar fire brewing in her belly in anticipation of the sweet torture she knew was about to commence.

"I've been lusting for you since the game began" He said softly into her ear checking a word of his list

He pulled her close, kissing her lips until they were swollen "kiss" he whispered, checking another one of the scrabble words off his list.

He moved his lips down her jaw line, stopping right behind her earlobe, where he sucked gently. It was a spot he knew drove her wild. "Will!" she moaned as he continued to suck on that spot, holding his head in place.

"Suck." He whispered as he moved away from it trailing kisses down her neck before reaching up to massage her breasts though her lace bra but he didn't remove it, sliding his hands down her waist until they sat on her hips where her pantie were.

"Ravish." He pushed her back on the couch and knelt on the floor between her legs, pulling her panties off on his way to the floor.

He pushed her legs open and kissed her inner thighs, making them quiver as he made his way to her center.

He brushed a finger across he center, "slick" he said, eliciting a deep moan from her. Slick wasn't an action, but he said it for good measure just to tease her

"Lick" he breathed as his tongue swirled and teased her clit, her hips rising in appreciation. He gently gripped her hips, pushing them back down as he added two fingers, sliding them in and out.

"Oh Hod Will." She panted. Will curled his fingers, hitting her secret spot and she put a hand to her mouth to stifle her cry.

"Will please!" She begged as he continued to slide his fingers in and out.

"Will…wait…I want…you." She breathed, trying desperately to hold off from exploding.

He immediately stopped and slid next to her on the couch.

She rose on her knees, straddling him as he sat against the back of the couch.

She slid down his length with his help as he held tightly to her hips.

They shared a wet kiss as she started to move, dancing above him.

She was incredible.

Will fought to keep his eyes open, wanting to watch her as she rhythmically slid up and down, eyes half closed in pleasure.

She soon lifted her arms and began to slide them down her own body, first through her tangled hair then further down.

Will replaced her hands with his when they reached her breasts and she grabbed onto his shoulders to use as leverage.

"Take it off…" she breathed, referring to the lace bra she still wore.

He quickly wound his arms around her back, unhooked her bra and immediately pulled her closer as he dipped his head to take a nipple into his mouth. 

She held his head against her chest as her movements slowed and he switched to the other breast.

His hands slid down her back, resting again on her hips, then back up till his was tracing the scar on her right side, the same scar that he created the day after they met, the scar that saved her life, his favorite spot, and began to guide her up and down again.

He bucked roughly against her as her movements became frantic, mumbling incoherent phrases as her head dropped to his shoulder as she neared her release.

"Baby…let go." He whispered into her ear as his thumb just barely touched her clit and she tumbled over the edge with him.

He spilled into her and pulled her tighter against him as she trembled around him, panting for breath.

"Orgasm." He said breathlessly against her skin

She let out a slight laugh, nuzzling further into his embrace, listening to his pounding heart.

"Well that was a fun game" she said once they both caught their breath

"Yes it was... We're definitely playing it again, and soon if I have any say in it." He said running his fingers up and down her spine

"Soon works for me" she said kissing him gently on the lips

"You want to go to go bed?" He asked 

Nodding her head yes as he lifts her up and takes her to his room laying her down then climbing in beside her

Just as they were drifting off to sleep the phone rung

Groaning Will reached over and grabbed his phone off the charger on his bedside table and answered the call

"New mission, we need you and Frankie at the dead drop asap" Ray said on the other end of the phone

"We'll be right there" Will said then hung up

"Ray?" Frankie asked

"Yeah we have to get up and go." He said kissing her head them getting up to get dressed with Frankie following her his lead

Leaving his apartment as soon as they were clothed

They headed to the drop to go and save the world together

(Finished)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Lots of love :)


End file.
